A Mistake Can Go A Long Way
by writingismythang
Summary: "I'm going to ruin Austin's career, I just know it. Everything he worked so hard for, down the drain all because of me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello human beings of Earth, and may I enlighten you with my writing. Happy Holidays!**

Ally stared at the tiny plus sign of monstrosity. She dropped the object that was currently gripped tightly by her sweaty palms. _How could this be?_

The signs she was completely oblivious to were incredibly obvious. The puking at the unsaid hours of the morning, constant binging, and the sudden dizziness she was unable to control.

In her weak moment, her petite frame slid down the bathroom wall immediately, unable to find the strength to stand up. The growing tears at the brim of her eyes broke down, cascading down her pale cheeks in the shape of a flowing waterfall. The flowing tears kept coming and Ally knew that they wouldn't stop for a long time

She eyed her phone on the floor for a split second and made a grab for it. She had to do _something_ about this rare situation. Her trembling fingers dialed Trish's speed dial number.

Thankfully, Trish picked up on the first ring.

"Hey girl, I'm with Austin and Dez right now, waiting for you to come for lunch. Impatiently and full of hunger I may add." She answered, and Austin's melodic laughter was heard in the background.

Guilt brew up in the pit of her churning stomach. _How are you going to tell the father of the baby?_ Conscience was sure being unbearable right now.

"I made a terrible mistake…" Ally managed to get out in a whisper without stuttering. She let out another sob, vulnerable in many ways.

"I'm there in 5." Trish replied automatically, concern lacing her voice.

Hanging up, Ally threw her phone against the wall. _Breathe in, breathe out Ally. Everything's going to be okay._

"Yeah right conscience." She mumbled incoherently, a new batch of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. This situation was far beyond fixable, especially with college around the corner.

A few long minutes passed, Ally glued to the same position she was in. In the distance, she heard the door being flown open. Apparently, her father left the door unlocked before he left for work.

"Ally?" Trish's voice went to a high octave, echoing and going through the wooden walls. Her house resembled an antique, its style compared to the 1980's. The walls weren't made with thick, cemented walls, easily sound going through everywhere.

Ally gripped the bathroom counter using her free hand to continuously wipe the tears from her pain stricken face. Her body told her to get up, her heart told her otherwise. Her body won the battle, and she got up, her butt numb from sitting on the rough floor.

Her hands reached for the door knob, at the same time, the bathroom door smacked open causing Ally to clumsily knock over.

"Gosh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were actually in here!" Trish exclaimed, bringing a tear stained Ally up. Taking a long look at her best friend and her worrisome expression, her eyebrows furrowed, grabbing her for an instant hug.

Trish consoled her, rubbing her fragile back with small and wide circles. "Whatever's wrong, you don't have to tell me right now. Let it out girl." She cooed, not used to seeing her bubbly and cheerful Ally break down. Her mind was already plotting revenge for whoever was causing her to be this distraught.

Ally pulled back reluctantly. Not wanting to make direct eye contact, she slowly walked over to the bathroom sink, grabbing the dreaded test. Pursuing her lips, she gave the test to Trish in silence.

A perplexed Trish; she studied the test, and stopped short when her _eyes made contact with the positive sign of pregnancy. Before she could stop_ herself, a small gasp spurted from her mouth.

"Is this real?" She questioned, her brown doe eyes growing into saucers. They met Ally's, she almost wished they didn't. She had a blank look on her face, her mood expressionless in reaction to her question.

"What do you think Trish? My dog peed on the piece of stupid plastic?" Ally replied, her voice dripping with evident sarcasm. Her mood changed, her face crumbling up and bursting into tears. "What do I do?" Her body sunk low, hands racking her brunette, blond infused hair.

Trish bit her lip to refrain from asking the next question but her brain relented. "Alls be honest with me. Who's the father?" She studied her friend's face searching for any signs of realization.

Ally's busy hands froze like a deer caught in headlights. _Don't tell her don't tell her don't tell her._

"Austin." She blurted out, wishing she thought before speaking the unspeakable.

Trish was rendered speechless, not only could she not find the words on how to describe this newly found information, but she was genuinely surprised this happened without her knowing.

"Austin as in Austin Monica Moon, our best friend for years?" Trish asked, wanting to be positive.

This only made Ally sob even louder, Trish took that as a sign that Austin was the father. Knowing Ally needed to be soothed right now, she wrapped her arms around the shaken girl and guided her out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to ruin Austin's career, I just know it. Everything he worked so hard for, down the drain all because of me." Ally muttered, hanging tightly onto Trish for support as they careened down the stairwell. "He's going to hate me." She added wearily, barely above a whisper in case Trish might hear.

Her lower lip trembled; she felt the tears coming again, she just couldn't forever stop the wave of despair and shame invading her thoughts.

"Ally, whatever happened isn't going to make him hate you. Austin could never hate you; he loves you too much if you don't know." Trish replied, gently placing her down on the couch settled in her living room.

Ally didn't respond, she was fast asleep, her fresh tear stained cheeks absorbing the water it accumulated. Trish watched her best friend soundly sleep, concern noting her eyes, not wanting to leave the disheveled girl alone without somebody.

"Everything's going to be okay Alls. I'm here for you." She whispered softly, pulling a thin fleece blanket over her.

Ally however was far ahead in deep sleep, already formulating a plan to resolve this. No matter who got hurt.

 **MUAHAHA, hope you all enjoyed my crappy piece of writing. Next chapter will most likely be a dream Ally has in which she remembers that night she had with Austin. Get it? No? Okay then, I might update tomorrow depending on how fast I get my break homework done. Adieu fellow readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers and I'm glad to have 3 reviews as of now, reviews not only help me deal with mistakes but they encourage me to keep on writing. This chapter will contain a flashback or in this case "remembrance dream", enough with chitchat, enjoy.**

 _"I don't even know why I decided to come to this party in the first place Trish." I said to her, clearly disgusted by the amount of alcohol being digested as soon as we entered the rambunctious party house._

 _Have I even mentioned the flashy couples sticking their tongues down each other's throats? Or the unruly grinding on the dancefloor? How fun._

 _"Come on Ally lighten up, you can't spend your whole life unknown to the fantasy of fun parties." Trish answered back, linking her arm through my elbow. "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a sexy guy!" She added, a mischievous smile forming her features._

 _I rolled my eyes almost instantly. "By fantasy you mean getting laid?" I asked sarcastically, aware of the dangers of assisting to these "fun" parties._

 _Trish ignored my commentary as we walked through the house, with Austin and Dez, our other best friends, lingering behind us._

 _The houses' smell consisted of putrid beer and sweaty bodies around us. To make things even worse, not only has Trish convinced me to attend this party, but she also made me wear this incredibly revealing red dress. It had an unnecessary slit by the leg and barely covered my butt, which Trish called "perky" in relation to my boobs. She's so dead if I even get whiffed by one of these guys here._

 _"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" Trish questioned absentmindedly, looking around the loud room._

 _"No thank you, if you see water get me some." I replied, promising to keep to my vow of not consuming alcohol of any matter, until I turn 21._

 _Trish sighed involuntarily, swiveling around to ask the boys if they wanted a drink. Being Austin, he nodded. Being Dez, he asked if they had "ham smoothies"._

 _No comment needed._

 _Austin's eyebrows twitched in recognition. "Ally are you sure you want to stay here? I can take you to Sonic Boom." He asked, glancing around at the atmosphere, particularly at this slurred up guy winking at me. I sensed his muscles tensing, knowing he has a protective side when it comes to me, vice versa. We called it the sibling instinct._

 _"Austin, chill. As much as I want to leave, disappointing Trish is a scary thought." I warned, gripping him by his bicep and taking him to what I assumed was the kitchen._

 _Trish was there with our drinks. "Water for you Ally, a drink for you Austin, and sorry Dez no living human being would even make ham smoothies." Trish stated, looking pointedly at Dez._

 _Dez put up a hand to his chest, highly offended. "For your information, I'm a human being that makes ham smoothies." He huffed, leaving a bewildered Trish chasing after him dangerously, with a pot._

 _Austin and I laughed, clearly amused with another one of Dez's antics. Fortunately, Trish left the drinks behind for us to take. There were two red plastic cups filled to the brim with the same color substance. I peered closer trying to distinguish the difference so I wouldn't make a stupid mistake. Racking my brain for a decision, I chose the cup on the right side and took a tentative sip._

 _"Yeah this is definitely water." I stated bringing the cup to my lipstick painted lips, taking a bigger gulp of water. (_ **AN: Or what she thought was water, HAHA)**

 _Austin chuckled, gripping his cup in his hands. "To the fantasy of fun parties!" He exclaimed, lifting his cup up to meet mine in anticipation._

 _I let out an airy laugh, ready to chill out and have fun today. I clinked my cup with his sloshing cup of spirits._

 _ **5 cups of "water" later…**_

 _My feet moved along the rhythm of the pulsing electronic music. Hips grinding against this really cute blond haired guy. I think he told me his name was Austin? It sounds incredibly familiar though, but I couldn't put my finger on it._

 _He puts his bulky arms around my waist, and pulled me even closer to him that the air between our pumping bodies was closed._

 _"You wanna go upstairs?" His masculine voice whispered in my ear._

 _Buzzed enough to process the question, my high pitched giggle returned. I grasped his hand, and we ran upstairs, stumbling upon the steps._

 _Laughing like your usual cliché school girl all the way up, we opened the first door we found, our bodies tumbling on the unmade bed._

 _The intensity of the room shifted, our laughter dying down. I gazed at the impossibly good looking dude for a few seconds. My hands formulated into spider form, crawling towards him._

 _"What are you doing you crazy girl?" He asked, a sly smile painting his features. Whenever he smiled, his eyes creased and his dimples showed in the most adorable way ever. Maybe Trish was right, wherever she was._

 _I stopped the moment I was practically in his lap. He smelled like booze and intoxicating cologne, my insides went into hype mode._

 _The Austin dude stared hungrily at my lips, and before I realized my actions, my lips were currently capturing his instantaneously._

Ally's eyes snapped open, taking in her surroundings. _Did I really just remember that whole night in a dream?_ Her body shot straight up, she tore the blanket off her sweat dripping body. _Why am I not regretting this whole thing?_

She shifted her gaze towards the murky brown tiled floor, eyes boring into it. As if to haunt her, realization dawned on her immediately.

 _I actually…enjoyed that night with Austin. OH SHIT._

 **Chapter 2 done, I felt this was lacking potential though. I'm honestly not as well as flashbacks as I'd thought I'd be. My day hasn't been the greatest to be fair, don't want to get into details. Review if you must, thank you human beings. My promise is to write another chapter by New Year's Eve, if my day gets busy then the follow day. Adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi fellow readers :) this is the 3** **rd** **chapter of a story I didn't think I would get so into, which is nice. I'm incredibly grateful for all the reviews I've received so far! (Sending virtual hug)**

 **Well enjoy. (I APPRECIATE YOUR AWESOMENESS/GRATTITUDE PURPLENUTELLAAAA)**

Ally was in the midst of packing a tremendous suitcase. Her pale hands frantically went through piles of clothes, trying to pick the ones she'd need the most.

As if a miracle, her father wasn't going to come back home for another few days because of a music convention. This gave her tons of time to go through with her elaborate plan.

To leave.

"Ally the door was left open again and-"A familiar voice stopped short.

Her eyes widened, looking up to the intriguing hazel eyes of Austin, standing in her doorway. "This can't be happening." Ally mumbled under her shortening breath. Her clothes were strewn all over her room, her closet and drawers messily turned inside out. Her hair was put up in an unflattering bun, leaving strands of her wavy hair stuck to her reddening face. Not a good scene to walk into, at all.

"I just came to check on you because you never came to lunch." Austin finally said, after what felt like eternity. He walked in tentatively, settling at Ally's gaze. "What's happening in here?" He questioned, watching her face carefully. Unfortunately, he was a boss at interpreting her lying face.

Ally bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes from Austin's heavy gaze. "I'm taking a trip with my dad." She said, hoping her trembling voice had the least bit of confidence added into it.

His lips turned slightly at the corners of his mouth. He walked in even closer, his arms crossing across his toned chest. "Oh really?" He questioned, standing face to face with Ally. In a gentle move, he lifted her chin up, meeting her brown doe eyes to find any truth in them.

Ally let go of the pressure her teeth was applying to her lip. "Yes really Austin." She replied, squirming away from his hold. She went back to busily stuff clothes, not caring in whatever order or fold they went in. She focused on doing what she can in order to get Austin to leave, pronto.

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asked yet another question, still in the same position he'd withhold. Suffocation infiltrated Ally's body, wanting to find a way out of Austin's calm and steady questions.

 _He knows me too well. He knows with this tone he'll get me to burst. Curse you, you cute blond she-devil._

Ally looked up for a brief moment to meet his eyes again. "Oh I'm not quite sure yet, sort of a mini vacation." She finally came up with, attempting to be safe with her answers.

"From the looks of this room it sure doesn't look like a mini vacation. You legit flipped your room upside down." Austin shot back, his voice maintaining that easy flow.

 _Fuck._

"Listen I don't have time for this, I'm going to be leaving soon so bye Austin. I'll see you when I come back!" Ally countered, walking swiftly towards Austin and giving him a quick hug, shooing him out of her untidy room.

She didn't let him argue back, once he was completely out, she slammed the door to her room.

Ally let out a long breathe, her back against the wooden door. _That was a close one, he's definitely suspicious though._

A sudden wave of nausea cast towards her, a hand immediately covering her convulsing mouth. She kicked the door open with her free hand, rushing to the next door bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, dirty blond hair invaded her view. Ignoring what she assumed was Austin's presence; she went straight to the toilet.

An impulse to puke shot through her like a rocket. She coughed up remains of her toast for breakfast and whatever the other contents of the fluid was. Dizziness swept her off the ground in an instant, banging her head against the cold floor. _These undeniable pregnant symptoms were becoming so obvious._

"ALLS." A distant voice yelled with such strength. Ally's eyes were threatening to shut off its vision supply. Her petite, hunched back body couldn't find the brawniness to stand up, too heavy to budge.

Before she realized what was happening, tenacious, muscular arms were carrying her securely. Ally didn't have to crack an eye open long enough to know these well-defined arms belonged to Austin. One of the small things that created an unfortunate infatuation for her best friend.

 _Maybe that night was meant to happen, despite the troubles that go along with it. If only I could formulate the words and tell him the truth. He deserves it more than anything._

She was unsure of where he was taking her, but she's glad he was there to catch her. Well even though she was already on the ground.

"Alls, you probably can't hear me right now, but I want you to know you're going to be safe and sound." A raspy whisper, his warm breath coating my face.

Slowly, my eyelids were getting heavier. To the last pinpointed second, she barely felt it, but she knew it was there. A soft, gentle kiss to her temple.

 **That's a wrap. To those of you confuzzled, Ally experienced a few pregnant symptoms that caused her to fall and faint. Austin is most likely going to be taking her to the hospital. Where he may or may not find out from Ally's doctor, her "diagnosis". Sensing some drama already? A fluke in Ally's plan for leaving? Stay tuned. I also want to apologize for the short chapters, in my defense they're just quicker to write, but I do promise to write longer and fuller chapters. I probably won't write tomorrow because of the holiday but Happy New Years in advance! Remember to review my wonderful fellow readers. Adieu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow a three month wait. So sorry for that by the way, I've been crazy busy with school and high school admissions and whatnot. I haven't had time for myself at all, until today. Well I'll pick up from where I left off with chapter 3, my love for writing still hasn't changed although I do have a bit of writers block. Contend yourselves with this if you can, keep reviewing and I don't own anything but the damn story.**

 _"Alls you've been acting so strange these last couple of weeks." Austin remarked, grabbing my sweaty palms from my mouth, and enclosing them with his. "What's up? You can tell me anything." He added, bringing me over to his bed._

 _I had a sudden urge to pry my hands away and chomp on a clump of my hair. For situations like these, that strategy works more than ever._

 _Austin kept his steady grip on my hands, almost as if sensing my thoughts. I have to tell him now, before things spiraled out of control. He deserves the cold, hard truth._

 _I nibbled my bottom lip, feeling helpless. My darting eyes finally diverted back to his concerned gaze. Breathe in, breathe out._

 _"Do you remember that party we went to about a month ago?" I managed to blurt out, watching his reaction carefully._

 _Nothing in his features moved, except the arch of his eyebrows, probably confused as to what I'm leading on to. "Yeah the one we went with Trish and Dez." Austin replied, still holding an equal amount of strength with my hands. "Why though?" He questioned, searching my eyes._

 _"I didn't want to drink at all remember?" I asked slowly, my voice left with barely any confidence. Except guilt._

 _He nodded vigorously, confusion still written on his chiseled face._

 _"I drank water that whole night." I continued with the story. "Or what I thought was water."_

 _Austin's eyes widened, opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off nonetheless wanting to get the truth out before I lost my momentum._

 _"You and I started dancing and before I knew it we went upstairs and…" My voice became hoarse and lost its energy to continue that sentence._

 _I waited for Austin to fill in the blanks but I received heavy silence. My gaze left the floor I've currently been staring at for the last few minutes and met his stare. His features have changed completely and the color drained out from his soft cheeks._

 _Before I could start apologizing, he threw his hands out of our grasp and stood up immediately._

 _"Are you telling me we had sex and your now…" Austin stopped speaking at once, running his shaking hands through his dirty blond hair._

 _This was the reaction I wanted to avoid, but I nodded anyway, tired of the never ending lies._

 _His eyes went cold. His pupils weren't dilated anymore. His lips were parted but no sound came out. His concerned stare turned into a pierced glare in an instant. He just looked ashamed._

 _What happened afterwards was just a big, messy blur of tears. Feet stomping, and yells echoing through the house. The last thing that I remember was Austin, my once cheerful and loyal best friend, kicking me out of his house and promising to never speak to me ever again because of what I did._

Her eyes snapped back to life after a _thankfully_ temporary blackout. The _thankfully_ temporary nightmare she'd just lived through in her own guilty conscience. The positive outcome of the nightmare was that she knows for _sure_ about her plan, as long as nothing gets in the way of course.

Ally glanced around at her surroundings enough to notice she was definitely in a hospital. The blinding white lights, the bare white walls, and the irritating beep of the heart monitor nearby the hospital bed.

Panic commenced inside her. _Do the doctors know about my pregnancy? DID THEY TELL AUSTIN?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fluff of irresistible blond hair parked directly next to her in a chair. Austin seemed to be asleep, snoring softly and his chest moving up and down at a normal pace.

He stirred in his sleep, and Ally suddenly felt the desire to sneeze. Swearing mentally in her head for being such a pain, she attempted to hold the sneeze in. She pulled her lips tight together.

As soon as she thought she accomplished trying not to sneeze, she breathed with relief.

As if to taunt her, she sneezed without warning. _Fuck Ally just fuck._

Austin, apparently hearing the sneeze, slowly awoke, his hazel eyes peeping through his eyelids. Once he saw Ally awake, he immediately grinned with full teeth.

"You scared the hell out of me Alls." He breathed in, grabbing her petite frame as fragile as he could, hug her. Ally tentatively wrapped her arms around him, noticing the IV stuck to her arms.

Someone cleared their throat loudly. They both quickly let go of each other to face the person.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." The doctor said, eyeing the both of them tensely. He had a tall physique and black gelled hair. "Glad to see you awake Allyson. Would you mind if we spoke alone Austin?" He questioned, giving them a tight smile.

Austin nodded slightly, and turned around to give Ally another grin, squeezing her small hand. After the door behind him closed, the doctor, from his name card , began to talk.

"You had quite a fall Allyson, from which I presume is normal considering you were dizzy. The tests we took confirmed that the fall came from symptoms of pregnancy. I'm correct right?" stated, without missing a beat.

Ally sighed deeply, wondering if Austin was outside the door listening. "Yes doctor, but I appreciate it if you don't mention this to Austin." She replied, hoping he'll keep the promise.

A mirthless chuckle escaped lips. "I assumed that the Austin boy shouldn't know of course. I'm not stupid."

Ally shifted uncomfortably filled with shame. _Is this how everyone's going to treat me now?_

' face softened. "I won't utter a word about this." He quickly added, full of pity, which Ally loathed.

The topic of the matter was soon forgotten and talked to her mostly about pills, prescriptions, and how to rest at home. Ally was free to go in two day after they conducted some final tests.

"Take care Allyson." He finally said, giving her a genuine smile and leaving the room in a rush.

She let out a long breath, glad to be alone. Without warning, tears appeared in the corneas of her eyes and let loose, spilling over her cheeks rapidly. She wiped them, not allowing herself to become vulnerable.

 _I really need to get out of here and soon._

 **This took almost an hour god bless my soul. Ally really has it rough as you can see. You all thought Austin was going to find out so soon, MUAHAHAHA never. Or will her doctor spill the beans? I have good ideas for when that happens. Plus, Ally's leaving anyway. Or is she going to change her mind? I love messing with your heads, anyway, until next time. Adieu :)**


End file.
